


[COMM] What Does A Chao Say?

by ToniTheMink



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheMink/pseuds/ToniTheMink
Summary: Tails invents a chao-translator, and it's put on Opal's chao Flora... and she's got some things to say.





	[COMM] What Does A Chao Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenity_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/gifts).



“Okay…” Tails quietly murmured to himself as he carefully worked on his newest invention, “If I tighten this panel here… Okay, now maybe I oughta to switch these two lines… and then-“

“What’cha doin??”

“GAH!” Tails jumped in shock, then quickly grabbed his invention before anything fell out of place.  Chopper had a terrible tendency to come up out of nowhere, more often than not scaring the bejeezus out of him…

He sighed, letting it slide.  After all, Chopper was just a little kid, and Tails loved him like a younger brother.  More importantly, nothing broke this time around…

“Just working on a new device,” Tails replied.

“Oooh!” Chopper chimed as he and his chao, Chocola, leaned closer for a better look.  “What kind?” he asked, “Is it a laser blaster? An emerald bomb? A led pipe that shoots fire?”

Tails scratched the side of his head with a finger as he chuckled nervously.  “Er… it’s not a weapon at all, Chopper…”

The small chipmunk and his pet chao pouted.  “Aww…”

“But it’s just as cool!” Tails assured, “I’m just finishing up the final pieces, and you know what’ll we’ll be able to do?”

“What?”

“You’ll be able to talk to Chocola!” Tails smiled, “He’s usually babbling with you, so I’m thinking it would be nice to finally understand what he’s saying.”

“You mean a’sides ‘baa ba baa buu baba’ and ‘chao chao chaooo!’?” asked Chopper.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Cool!” Chopper cheered, while Chocola chiming alongside.

Tails closed the back hatch of the translator.  “Okay,” he said as he started fiddling with some knobs on the front, “Let’s see if this thing works better than with the Wisp translator…”  He pointed it towards Chocola. “All right, buddy. Say something.”

**_*Ding-dong*_ **

“BuuBAH!” Chocola spouted.

“ _ Sheep ringer _ !” the translator replied.

Chopper shook his head.  “No, Chocola, that’s the doorbell!”

“Oh, it’s not Chocola,” Tails sighed, “It’s the translator… I guess it still needs a little adjusting… Give me a moment with it.”

“Okay!” Chopper replied, “I’ll go answer the door!”  He twisted around and raced to the door, the brown chao floating close behind.  The two then grabbed a nearby stool and pulled it over to the door, where Chopper then stepped up on it and peaked through the peep hole.  On the other side was a female tuxedo-furred cat. “It’s Opal!” he chimed, “And she brought Flora with her!” He turned to Chocola, “Your mommy’s here to visit you!”

Chocola waved his little arms around and cooed with excitement.

“ _ Booooo, _ ” they could faintly hear the translator from the other room.

Chopper hopped off the stool and pushed it away so that he could open the door.  “Hi Opal!”

Opal smile and gave a shy bow.  “Hi, Chopper,” she meekly greeted, “Flora’s here for her monthly visit to Chocola.”

The angel chao let out a happy chime and flew at Chocola, who returned the gesture.  The two touched appendages and twirled in a circle in the air, the halo and dot on the top of their heads morphing into hearts.  Flora then wrapped her arms around Chocola and nuzzled her chin on the top of his head.

“Wow,” Chopper smiled, “Flora really loves Chocola!”

Opal nodded.  “You know Flora was his mother, right?”

“Really??”

“Yeah.  I thought Cream told you.  She had ten eggs, Cheese and Chocola being two of them.  Well, technically she had eleven children since we consider Milk an adopted child.”

“Oh yeah!” Chopper chimed, “I remember now!  That’s why I took Chocola, because Cream’s house was being too filled with chao.  That and I kinda wanted my own ‘little buddy’ in a way… Chocola’s been great practice!”

Chocola looked over at Chopper with a smile, then floated down towards him, hugging the black-furred chipmunk around the head.

Opal gave a small giggle.  “He seems to have taken to you very well,” she said.

“I’m glad!” Chopper grinned, “Just like Cheese likes Cream, and Flora really likes you too!”

An idea suddenly hit the child.  “Oh hey!!” he cried, “I’ve got an idea!  Tails is working on some sort of new chao translator thingy…  Wanna come see it? I bet you wonder what she says whenever she’s babbling!”

Opal’s face slowly dropped, and she nervously rubbed her arm.  “I… I don’t know,” she said softly, “What if it’s something I shouldn’t hear?”

Chopper blinked.  “Like a cuss word?”

Opal chuckled lightly.  “I mean, well, something personal… or, what if there’s something about me she doesn’t like…?  Does she really love me like I love her?”

Flora apparently sensed uneasiness in Opal, and she immediately went into her arms and cuddled.

Chopper crossed his arms and smiled.  “Looks like she does.”

Opal nodded.  “Yes, but… she’s trained to come to my side in my moments of weakness,” she replied, “She probably only does this to make me happy…”

“But she looks happy to me too,” Chopper observed, “Come on!  Let’s just try it out! It’ll be fun!”

Before Opal could answer, the chipmunk was already running ahead and into Tails’ workshop.  Since Chocola was following, Opal decided to come as well, so that Flora could still be with her son.  As she entered, she noticed Tails was nowhere to be found, but Chopper was climbing up a chair to Tails’ desk, where a radio-shaped device sat.  “Um, Chopper… should we really be here?”

“Sure!” Chopper replied, “I’m allowed in here!  Tails lets me help him out all the time. And here’s the translator!”  He grabbed the device and fiddled with the dials a bit. “Okay, here we go,” he murmured and pointed it towards Flora, “All right, Flora!  Say something about Opal! Do you love her?”

Flora hummed happily.

“ _ No _ .”

Opal gasped and took a step backwards.  “What..?!”

Chopper raised an eyebrow.  “That doesn’t sound right. You were being nice to her eariler.”

Flora floated in front of Opal, mewing sadly and offering her appendages towards her.

_ “I hate it when you crush me.  Your skin makes me feel sticky, and you smell like poo! _ ”

Flora nearly gasped at the translation.  Opal fell back into the wall and slid to the ground in despair.  The angel chao rushed to her and babbled to her in chao talk.

“ _ Sorry not sorry _ .”

“Oh no…!” Opal covered her face into her arms, “Oh Flora…!  I’m so sorry I bothered you! I would never force you to do something you don’t like!  I never knew you felt this way towards me!” She continued sobbing. Flora took hold of Opal’s arm and tried to nuzzle against her, but the cat wouldn’t have it.  “Oh what’s the point??” she cried, “You’re only trained to make me feel better but it means nothing if you don’t really feel any love!”

Flora’s eyes filled with tears, and she began to wail.

_ “I want a cheesesteak!!! _ ” beeped the translator.

Chocola fluttered over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her, cooing comfortingly towards her.

“ _ Uncle John, you left the toilet seat up.” _

“What’s going on in here?” Tails called, as he entered the workshop.  He spotted Opal crying against the wall, and the two chao weeping into each other, and Chopper sitting at his desk, holding the translator, complete with a bewildered look.  “Oh no…” he muttered, “I can only guess.” He approached his chipmunk friend, “Chopper, please don’t tell me you were translating Flora’s speech…”

“Uh…” Chopper looked up at Tails, innocently, “I was translating Flora’s speech…” 

Tails snatched the device from him.  “Chopper, you shouldn’t be messing with this without me. Don’t you remember this thing still has a few kinks to work out?”

Chopper scratched his head.  “Uh, that sorta sounds familiar…”

Tails sighed and opened the back compartment.  He began fiddling with the wires and switches once more.  “I had to get a new routing chip,” he said, “This thing is taking what chao are saying and translating it as the exact opposite.  Just gotta insert this here, and connect….”

The lights on the front began to flash.  Tails closed it up, and brought Chopper to the weeping trio.  “Opal,” he called to the cat, who glanced up slightly, her eyes reddened with tears.  “This was all a misunderstanding. I wasn’t finished with the device yet. But it should be ready to go now.”

“No!” she cried, grabbing the attentions of Flora and Chocola, “I heard enough!  I don’t want to know what Flora really thinks of me!!”

Flora replied with a sad hum.

“ _ If only you knew how much I do love you.” _

Opal glanced up suddenly.  “Flora??”

Flora smiled and floated over to her owner.  She made herself comfortable in her arms and nuzzled into her chest.

_ “I love it when you cuddle with me.  Your fur makes me feel warm, and your scent reminds me of flowers.” _

Opal’s eyes widened, as did her smile.  “Flora… You  _ do _ love me!”

Flora chimed happily.

“ _ Yes.” _

Opal hugged her tightly, and the chao returned the gesture with a giggle-like coo.

“ _ I will always protect you and cheer you up.  Please don’t ever feel otherwise.” _

“I won’t girl…” Opal mewed, “I’m so sorry I doubted you…”

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Chopper swooned, “Chocola, do you love me like that too?”

Chocola cheered.

_ “Yes!  Now give me chocolate!  I love candy _ !”

Chopper laughed.  “Yer my kinda chao!  Do you love candy too, Flora?”

“ _ I like candy, but I love flowers even more.  I really like roses, and tulips, and moreso lilacs!” _

“Well, when we’re done here,” Opal smiled as she stood back up, “I’ll get you some more flowers to bring home.”

Flora chimed and nuzzled Opal some more.

“ _ I love you, Tuxedo Cat.” _

“I love you too, Flora,” the tuxedo-cat smiled, then turned to Tails, “Um… do you minding turning that off for now?  I think I’ve heard enough…”


End file.
